


forever ain't half the time i want to spend with you

by transzoemurphy



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: ...yeah now for the tags, Blowjobs, Bottom Jared, Consent, Hickeys, I wrote this while high, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Pet Names, Praise Kink, The Author Regrets Nothing, Top Connor, all of this was written instead of sleeping, cis connor, cis jared, handjob, i tried to get their personalities right but idk how well i did, jared has adhd and it shows lmao, listen. im still a virgin, love sex, me: uses the same four kinks in every fic, ok some of it, uhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-12-06 23:32:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18226904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transzoemurphy/pseuds/transzoemurphy
Summary: yeah no. It's just kleinphy smut. you're welcome





	forever ain't half the time i want to spend with you

**Author's Note:**

> title is from what a heavenly way to die by troye sivan !!  
> how do cisgenders have sex ???

  
“You're a fucking dork,” Jared snorted, leaning back into Connor. The two of them were supposed to be sleeping, but they weren't, obviously, because, in the wise words of Connor himself, “Why sleep when you could also, like, not do that?”  
“Choke on my dick, Kleinman,” Connor responded.   
“Bold of you to assume I wouldn't thoroughly enjoy that.”  
For once, Connor was speechless. He sputtered out something unintelligable, and suddenly the room felt warmer than it had.   
“Fuck you,” Connor spat out, but there was no venom in the words, nor in the way he tangled his fingers in Jared's hair.   
“Do it yourself,” Jared responded automatically, smirking.   
“God, I fucking hate you,” Connor grumbled, climbing up over Jared and propping himself up on his elbows, hovering barely an inch over the smaller boy.   
“No you don't,” Jared said. “You looooove me.”  
“Don't you ever shut up?”  
“Nope! Literally never.”  
“What if there were more important things to do with that pretty mouth of yours?”  
Connor must have noticed the way Jared shivered from head to toe. Connor smirked and opened his mouth, but Jared cut him off before he could speak. “What could possibly be more important than my constant sarcastic commentary?”  
Connor pressed a kiss to Jared's jaw. “It's hard to say stupid shit when you've got a dick in your throat, baby boy.”  
“You make a compelling argument,” Jared said.  
“Exactly. So shut the fuck up.” Connor pressed a soft kiss on Jared’s collarbone before reaching down to the hem of Jared's shirt. “Is this okay?”  
“More than okay,” Jared responded, propping himself up and pulling his shirt over his head. Connor did the same and Jared reached out a hand, the expanse of skin calling for him.   
Connor leaned forward and Jared pressed a palm against his chest.   
“Lay down,” Connor whispered. “I wanna– is it okay if I leave marks?”  
“Fuck, yeah, that's more than okay,” Jared breathed.   
Connor propped himself up over Jared, pressing his lips to the skin just below one of Jared's collarbones before beginning to bite and suck at the soft skin.   
“Pretty,” Connor whispered, biting a similar mark on the other side of Jared's chest, a little farther down. “You're so pretty.”  
Beneath him, Jared was losing his fucking mind, whimpering at the sensations and the feeling of being visibly Connor’s, even if no one would see– fuck.   
Connor kept leaving marks on his chest until he was satisfied, before picking up one of Jared's arms and looking up at him.   
Jared nodded his consent, confused, but felt himself melt when Connor pressed his lips to the scars on his forearm, repeating the action on his other arm.   
“I love you,” Connor whispered.   
“I love you,” Jared responded. “Come here, I want to kiss you.”  
Connor did, bringing himself back up to a level where Jared could loop his arms around Connor's neck and tug him down, which was exactly what he did.   
“You're my pretty boy,” Connor whispered between kisses.   
“Yeah,” Jared mumbled. “Yours. I'm yours.”  
“Mhm.” Connor kissed the base of his neck and Jared whimpered slightly.   
“Con,” Jared leaned into his touch, “Con, please.”  
“Please what, Jared?”  
“I wanna, I wanna touch you. I wanna suck you off, Con, please.”  
“Wow, the one and only Jared is really here, begging me to skullfuck him?”  
“You better believe it.”  
“You're so stupid,” Connor smiled lovingly. “I dunno, babe, have you been good? Are you gonna beg for me?”  
Jared whimpered. “Please, please, fuck, I need your cock so far down my throat that I can't speak for the next week. I'll be good for you, I promise, please, just-” Jared's cheeks burned as he thought about what he was saying, but he didn't mind. That was kind of the point.   
“Fuck,” Connor mumbled. “You're so hot. I like it when you beg, Jare.”  
“Please,” Jared whispered.   
“Okay, love,” Connor said. “Where do you want me to sit? I don't want you to be, like, bending over in a weird position or anything.”  
“Mm,” Jared thought through the physics of the situation. Blowjob physics, as it were. God, he was a genius. Why wasn't he a standup comedian yet?  
...He was getting distracted. God damn it. ADHD was a bitch sometimes. “If you sit up against the, uh, if you sit on the bed, I can kneel?”  
“Okay,” said Connor, moving to sit on the edge of the bed. Jared rolled off the bed and began to kneel before Connor said, “Hey, baby boy, jeans off?”  
Jared complied and kicked them off ineloquently. Connor did the same.  
“Connor?”  
“Yeah, baby?”  
“The other day I was high and jerking off and I was thinking about how much I wanted you to pull my hair. So.”  
“You're so cute.” Connor cupped Jared's face with one hand and loosely tangled his fingers in his hair. “My little boy wants me to pull his hair, hm? You want me to do this?” Connor tugged at Jared's hair, giving him no choice but to look up at him.   
Jared let out a moan. “Yeah. Please.”  
“You're just too precious.”  
Connor paused. “Hey, Jare. If you're — if you get uncomfortable at any point. I don't care if I'm literally three seconds away from nutting, you tell me to stop. Or punch my shin or thigh or some other easy-to-reach place. Okay?”  
Jared nodded.   
“Say it?”  
“I will,” Jared said immediately. That was probably bottom culture. He had to remember to make a tumblr post about that later.   
“Good boy.”  
Jared shivered and took in a ragged breath at the praise.   
“You're gonna be a good boy and take my dick, right? Gonna let me fuck into your pretty little mouth?”  
Jared nodded. “Please.” His voice came out weak and shaky with need.   
“Do you want to spit, or swallow, or do you want me to come on your pretty face?”  
“Which one do you want me to do?”  
“Anything’s fine, baby boy. You'd look incredibly pretty with cum dripping down your sweet face, but watching you swallow every little drop like the perfect slut you are, that's hot too.”  
Jared pressed his face into Connor’s thigh to hide his blush. “I'll swallow. Less cleanup.”  
“Okay, love.” Connor quickly pulled off his boxers. His dick looked absolutely delicious, long and hard and Jared couldn't wait to have it down his throat.   
Jared took one of Connor's hands and put it on the back of his neck. Connor, taking the hint, guided him slowly towards his dick.   
Jared lapped up some of his precum like it was melting ice cream before sucking the head into his mouth and licking at his slit.   
Encouraged by Connor's soft moan, he carefully took more of Connor's dick.   
About halfway down, he paused and looked up at Connor, whose face gained a bright red blush.   
“Fuck, Jared,” Connor said. “You're so hot. You're so prefect for me. You're such a good boy. Look what you're doing to me.”  
The whole situation was goddamn filthy; Jared wih his lips stretched to fit Connor's cock, the fact that he was kneeling on the hardwood floor in just his boxers with sweat on his face and his back, the feeling of Connor's dick in his throat, hot and heavy and just so right. The expression Connor had was just as lewd, his face and neck and chest blushed, his mouth slightly open, eyelids heavy. A hickey Jared had bitten onto his neck earlier that night stood out against his pale skin.   
Jared made a fist with his left hand, pressing his thumb inside — he'd heard it stifled one’s gag reflex, and swallowed down the rest of Connor's dick, pressing his face into Connor's stomach and sucking hard on his dick for a second.   
“Fuck,” Connor moaned.   
Jared pulled back a little to look up at him and Connor placed his hand on the back of his head, pulling him back onto his dick, taking control in a way that Jared found to be unbelievably hot. Jared hummed around his dick and focused on running his tongue over it. The only thing he could think of was Connor, making him feel good, making him come, his hands in Jared's hair and his soft pants and the gorgeous thighs on either side of his neck. Jared absently realised that there was a mess of spit on his chin and around hus mouth.   
Connor let a hand fall from Jared's hair to his neck, then around to his throat, pressing lightly and then whimpering.   
“You're so good for me. Taking my dick like this, so far that I can feel it in your throat. You're so good.”  
Jared moaned in response to the praise and hollowed his cheeks, pleased at the resulting moan. The hand Connor had in Jared's hair pushed him closer to Connor, probably subconsciously, but Jared just adjusted his position and took him like a damn champ.   
Jared decided that he really liked sucking Connor's dick. They should definitely make this a frequent occurance, if Connor wanted to.   
“Jare, love, I'm close,” Connor panted.   
Jared just nodded and pressed himself further down and all it took was the slightest graze of Jared's teeth against Connor’s dick and Connor was gone, coming down Jared's throat.   
With some difficulty, Jared swallowed every drop, pulling back with a lewd pop to show Connor the lack of cum in his mouth.   
“I did it,” Jared said, his voice scratchy.   
“Fuck. You're so hot. Fuck,” Connor said. He brushed Jared's hair off his sweaty forehead. “Do you want me to get you off?”  
“Was I good?”   
“You were amazing, baby boy.”  
“Then yes, please, if you want to.”  
“I can give you a handjob,” Connor offered, and for someone whose dick had been in another guy’s throat less than two minutes ago, he looked suddenly embarrassed. “If you want.”  
“Please,” Jared whispered.   
“Up here,” Connor responded, and Jared instantly climbed back up onto the bed, rubbing at one of his sore knees.   
The action wasn't missed by Connor, who crawled back down and pressed a light kiss to each knee, the crawling up a bit and biting a dark mark into Jared's thigh.   
“Con, please, stop teasing.”  
Connor looked up at him before crawling back up and pressing kisses to the base of Jared's neck. “You've been such a good boy. How could I say no?”  
Connor played with the waistband of Jared's boxers and Jared assisted him in kicking them off, shivering as his erection was exposed to the cold air.   
The feeling didn't last long, as Connor's warm hand gave an experimental stroke.   
Jared whimpered, and Connor brushed his thumb over the tip of his dick, causing the smaller boy to shiver for reasons unrelated to the cold.   
Connor brought his thumb up to his lips and licked off Jared's pre, which was probably one of the hottest things Jared had ever seen. Top five, definitely.   
Jared's head fell back onto the pillows and Connor hummed lovingly. “Lie back, let me take care of you.”  
Jared did as he was told, watching as Connor reached down between his legs and took hold of Jared's dick again, stroking softly, the lack of rough treatment unexpected but sweet.   
“You're perfect, Jare.” Connor pressed a kiss to his chest. “You're sweet. You're funny. You're fucking hot.”   
Jared leaned into his touch and Connor let one of his hands pin down his hips. “You're mine, right, love? I control how much I touch you. I control when you're allowed to come, if you are.”  
Connor was really hot like this. “Please don't make me wait,” Jared said. “I've been so good, please.”  
“I won't make you wait for too long, love. I want to watch you get desperate, but I promise I'll tell you when you can come, okay?”  
“Okay,” Jared nodded.   
Connor kissed down his neck and resumed jerking him off, this time at a faster pace, and Jared leaned back, letting Connor do what he wanted. Which apparently involved a lot of compliments.   
“I love you. You're so good for me,” Connor rambled, brushing back one of Jared's curls again. “My precious little boy.”  
“I'm close,” Jared whispered into his shoulder.   
“Hold on for me, love,” Connor whispered. “You did fucking amazing today. Your first time and you took my whole dick down your pretty throat. God, you were so hot. I thought I would die when you looked up at me, baby.”  
“Was I good for you?”  
“Youre such a good boy.” Connor gave him a kiss, and against his lips, mumbled, “come for me, baby.”  
Jared did almost instantly, his cum landing mostly on Connor's arm and hand, with some on his thighs. Connor stroked him through the afterglow, drawing more out of him, bringing him to the brink of overstimulation before stopping and wiping his hand on the sheets.   
“I love you,” Jared said. “We might need new sheets.”  
“Definitely,” Connor said. He looked down at Jared, whose hair was probably a mess and whose face was probably blushed. “I love you. You're so beautiful.”  
“Thanks for, uh…” There was no good courteous script Jared could think of for this situation. He decided to wing it. “Thanks for letting me choke on your dick?”  
Maybe he shouldn't wing it.   
“Thanks for choking on my dick,” Connor responded, amused. “You have a talent.”  
“I think we should make this a regular occurrence.”  
Connor leaned down and kissed him again. “We definitely should.”

**Author's Note:**

> yeah some of this was written while i was high. what're u gonna do abt it. follow me on the blue hellsite @trans-zoe-murphy because fuck you im going to plug my tumblr on this mess of kleinphy smut #noragerts


End file.
